


Love is In The Air

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Love, Love is in the Air, Night Elf, No Angst, Original Character(s), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, WoW Holiday Special, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Elorassa and Khadgar spend Love is In The Air together. Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)





	Love is In The Air

Elorassa smiled as she kissed Khadgar's forehead. "Happy Love is In The Air, my love." She said, enjoying his warmth. 

Khadgar smiled back and handed her a necklace with a blue diamond dangling off of the front. "My gift to you, love. Happy Love is In The Air." He told her before kissing her lips. 

The night elf reached into her pocket and gave the mage a letter and a purple rose. "They may not be as valuable as the necklace you gave me, but I love you." She smiled widely.

Khadgar looked the letter over and hugged her tightly, tears in his eyes. "Oh, my love, it's perfect. You are the best woman ever. I am lucky to have you."

"I am lucky to have you as well, love." She replied. 

"I love you, Elorassa."

"I love you, too, Khadgar."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's short, but sweet. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
